Aqua de Amor
by cupcakeassassin921
Summary: Bella goes back to Tortuga after the Cullens leave, but with something up her sleeve: She knows the way to the fountain of youth. What will happen when she sees the Cullens on vacation at Tortuga? E/B Some drinking, nothing detailed or serious


**Okay this is a mix of Twilight and Pirates ofthe Carribean: On Stranger Tides. I hope you like it!**

**I own NOTHING!**

Edward left me. How dare he! I was completely in love with him and I thought he loved me too. However, it wasn't a total loss. Ha! The fools didn't even know that they possessed a rare book in their library, the book that every pirate wanted, Ponce De Leon's journal. I had read it, and I knew everything I would need to. I could find the Fountain of Youth. However, I needed a crew. I sighed. I knew what I had to do. I need to go to Tortuga and find some old friends. I need to find Jack Sparrow.

I walked into Jack's favorite hangout, and I saw him. He looked the same as ever; weird hair, stupid hat, and holding a bottle of rum. I strode over to him, grabbed the bottle from him, and sat down. He turned to yell at me, but then he grinned.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Bella. Long time, love." He said, and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack, cut it out. Anyway, I hear you're looking for a crew to the Fountain of Youth." He looked at me. I stared at him and took a swig of the rum. He grinned.

"Yes, I am. However, those Spanish are after it as well. I need to get out there." Drinking more, I said,

"You have a map?" He smirked and looked into his jacket, but couldn't find anything. I grinned.

"Gibbs." He growled. I laughed.

"Lucky for you, I have recently read a book that would be very helpful to your situation. Ponce De Leon's travel journal." His eyes widened. I continued, "I might be persuaded to help you with this little situation, if I can join your crew."

"Well, that's kind of you. What's in it for you? You're very sneaky. Why do you want to join my crew?" Jack asked. I put on a fake shocked expression.

"Me, sneaky? My, Captain, you have some false ideas about me if you believe that I'm sneaky. If you think that of me, I'll just leave you to your devices. Good luck on your quest, Jack." I turned, and he grabbed my wrist.

"You're hired." He muttered. I grinned, and handed him his bottle of rum.

**EPOV**

Bella. She was my only thought. Is she okay? Is she happy? I missed her so much.

Alice had insisted we go on a family vacation as a kind of bonding thing, to try and enjoy ourselves, even though everyone missed Bella like crazy. We were on the island of Tortuga. Emmett had wanted to come here because there were pirates here, and it seemed cool to him.

I was walking with Jasper and Alice down the streets full of filthy people, when I smelled it. The one scent I thought I would never smell again. Bella.

I immediately spotted her. She was wearing the same type of clothing as everyone else, and her brown hair was down in soft natural waves. (Imagine Penelope Cruz in the new POTC Movie) She entered a pub, and I grabbed Alice and Jasper and went in after her.

She walked up to a pirate that was sitting down with a bottle of rum on the table. I started to panic. What is she doing? He could kill her! Nevertheless, she grabbed the bottle of rum from him, and he turned to her, then smiled.

"Why, if it isn't Miss Bella. Long time, love." He said, and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and replied,

"Jack, cut it out. Anyway, I hear you're looking for a crew to the Fountain of Youth." Bella looked at him and drank a generous amount of rum. Alice and I stared at her in shock. The pirate, 'Jack', grinned.

"Yes, I am. However, those Spanish are after it as well. I need to get out there." She listened to him, drinking more. Then she said,

"You have a map?" He smirked and looked into his jacket, then cursed a man named 'Gibbs' when he found nothing. Bella smirked and said,

"Lucky for you, I have recently read a book that would be very helpful to your situation. Ponce De Leon's travel journal." His eyes widened. She continued, "I might be persuaded to help you with this little situation, if I can join your crew." What! That's too dangerous! She could die! Wait, didn't we have that book?

"Well, that's kind of you. What's in it for you? You're very sneaky. Why do you want to join my crew?" He asked. She looked shocked.

"Me, sneaky? My, Captain, you have some false ideas about me if you believe that I'm sneaky. If you think that of me, I'll just leave you to your devices. Good luck on your quest, Jack." She got up and turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and said "You're hired." She grinned and handed him the bottle, then sat down again.

"You still have the Pearl?" She asked. He laughed.

"Barbosa got her sunk. But I found a way to get her back."

"Oh. How?" She looked shocked and sad.

"Well, the Queen Anne's Revenge is Blackbeard's ship, right?" She nodded, and he continued. "He keeps every ship he sinks in a glass bottle in his ship. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do." She nodded, then stood up and smiled.

"Grab me a ship while you're at it. See you at 9 at our docks, and I'll have half a crew with me."

"How are you going to get half a crew by 9? It took me a month to get half a crew together." She grinned and replied,

"I have some old friends, and some people who owe me their lives." She winked at him, and then walked out the door. I followed her. She walked down an alleyway, keeping to the shadows. Suddenly, she turned and drew an elegant sword with a blue sapphire in the pommel. She looked around and said,

"Who's there?" I sighed and stepped out of the shadows. She gasped.

"E..Edward?" I stared into her eyes and nodded. Her eyes turned bitter.

"What are you doing here, following me?" I responded,

"What are you doing here, dealing with pirates? How do you know that Jack guy?" She sighed.

"That's not a story to tell in the dark. Come with me, you too, Alice and Jasper." She immediately turned and walked a few doors down, where she used the sword to wedge a door open, and walked in. There was a surprised cry, the sound of metal hitting metal, and then Bella stuck her head out the doorway.

"Come in!" She said. When we got in, Bella was holding the sword to a man's neck, but he was grinning.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you caught me. What are you going to do with me?" He said, but she kicked his shin. He let out a cry. She smirked.

"Quiet, Morgan, I need a favor."

"Bella, stop." I murmured. The guy looked between us and grinned.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend, lass?" He taunted. She grimaced.

"Once, but no longer. And Edward, stay out of this. I have commitments to fulfill." She said, and then turned back to Morgan.

"I need to find a crew for Sparrow. That idiot wants the Fountain of Youth. Are you in?" She smirked and held the sword closer to him. He chuckled.

"I'm in no position to refuse. Where and when?"

"The docks on the west side of the island at 9 tonight." She pulled the sword away from his neck, and he nodded.

"Do you believe that he will really just show up if you don't force him to?" Jasper said, obviously confused. I'll admit, so was I. Also, why would she attack the guy? She was always so sweet.

"Pirates code. It's like parlay. No matter how much you want to kill your prisoner, if they say parlay you have to let them live. It's an honor thing." She shrugged.

"We'll be upstairs." She said to Morgan, and he nodded.

"Want anything?" He asked, pointing to a cupboard. She went over to it and grabbed a dark bottle.

"Thanks." Bella said, taking a swig of the rum, then running up the stair case. She stopped in a bedroom and leaned against the wall. She gestured to the bed.

"Have a seat." She invited us, and Alice and Jasper sat down. I, however, leaned against the opposite wall. Alice spoke first.

"Bella, what happened to you? You were so sweet, and now…." She trailed off. Bella shook her head, amused.

"I've never been that sweet. I've had a hard life." She put a boot against the wall and leaned back.

"How so?" Alice asked. Bella frowned.

"Charlie and Renee aren't my real parents. My mom is Elizabeth Swann, and my dad is Will Turner. Will's the new captain of the Flying Dutchman. He can only step foot on land once every 10 years, so I've never met him. My mom raised me until I was 6. I learned how to sail and swordfight. I was put up for adoption a little after my 6th birthday. I snuck out and got on a pirate ship, of which Jack was captain. It was the Black Pearl. She was an amazing ship. I spent 10 years there. Then Barbosa high jacked her, and Davy Jones sunk her with the Kracken. I ran away and was adopted by Renee and Charlie, and I moved to Forks. When you left, I came back. End of story." She drank from the bottle again, and I stared at her. She grinned at us.

"Why are you guys here, anyway?" I grimaced.

"Family bonding vacation. Emmett thought it would be cool to see real pirates." Bella got a thoughtfull look on her face, before taking yet another drink and smiling.

"How would you guys like to be pirates? That would be seven people, then Morgan, then me makes 9, and that's half a crew!"

Alice zoned out, and smiled.

"Everyone but Rosalie will like it, and she'll go anyway because Emmett won't even think twice." Bella grinned.

"Welcome to the crew of the Black Pearl." She said, and Alice hugged her.

**Sooooo, how was it? Do you like my take on this idea? Tell meeee! ;p Also, check out my story The Truth if you haven't already. It's pretty good!**

**;p Maggs**


End file.
